vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Riku
|-|KH3= |-|KH1= |-|KH2= |-|KH3D= |-|Dark Mode= |-|Black Coat= Summary Riku is Sora's rival and best friend as well as deuteragonist of Kingdom Hearts. A cool-headed and confident youth, he nevertheless is determined to leave the Destiny Islands and see the worlds outside of them. However, on the day he vowed to leave with Sora and Kairi, a freak storm hit that engulfed his world in darkness. Separated from his friends, Maleficent discovers his potential power and manipulates him into believing that Sora had forgotten and replaced him, stoking the inner darkness within Riku and turning him into an unwitting pawn despite his suspicions. Riku is later able to break free of the evil fairy's influence and decides to atone for his mistakes by sealing off the door to Kingdom Hearts along with King Mickey. His story did not end there, as he soon finds himself in Castle Oblivion's basement, having been guided there by Sora's heart. He takes this opportunity to continue assisting Sora from the shadows but struggles with the darkness in his heart in spite of his attempts to embrace the light. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Riku Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Keyblade Wielder and Master (as of Dream Drop Distance), One of the Seven Guardians of Light Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his physical abilities via various spells), Absorption, Shadow Manipulation and Duplication (Created a dark duplicate of Sora from his shadow), Power Mimicry (Via Mimic), Power Nullification (Can break enemy cards with the break system, or by using Omni Break, All Zeroes, and Parasite cage. This includes resistances and attacks), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Magic, Time Stop, Mind Manipulation, Restricted Flight, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Damage Reduction (Via Aero, Protect, Shell, and Warp Break), Teleportation, Enhanced Senses (Has a "map" in his head (While it could normally be dismissed as a game mechanic, the status effect in 358/2 Days that prevents access to it justifies it)), Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals, Can open Corridors of Darkness), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Information Analysis (Via Scan), Existence Erasure (By using Warp Break or Warp, with the latter opening a vortex to erase enemies into), Resurrection (Via Dream Eaters and Enemy Cards), Life Absorption (Via Drain), Paralysis Inducement (Can bind enemies in place with bind), Mind Manipulation and Confusion (Can confuse the target with Confuse), Blindness Inducement (Can blind enemies with Blackout), Size Manipulation (Minimizes enemy with Mini), Fear Manipulation (Can induce fear so intense that it works on emotionless beings such as Heartless), Spatial Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Transformation (Can transform into his Dark Mode to increase power and stats), Keyblade Master-level Fighter, Dream Manipulation (Can destroy nightmares as Sora's Dream Eater), Flowmotion (Allows Riku to blanket his body in a purple aura that grants him easier mobility around his surrondings), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline, Implied to have this by being able to wake Sora's slumbering heart), Is able to hold on in a fight after taking massive damage or being comboed via Second Chance and Once More, Immortality (Type 6. Can insert his heart into others to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seal of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8. The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead |-|Resistances= Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification (Young Xehanort's statement implies Riku grew a resist to darkness as a whole. Riku himself states that he has conquered his own personal darkness in the form of Ansem, making the powers of darkness entirely uneffective on him.), Possession (Became an unsuitable vessel for Xehanort according to Young Xehanort due to his resistance to the Darkness), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Gravity Manipulation, BFR (Unaffected by the black hole that Xemnas attempted to throw Sora and himself into), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Information Analysis (Sleightblind and Cardblind conceal cards from enemies), Time Manipulation (The Keyblade grants Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop, can move in the Realm of Darkness, and can use Stop Block and Slow Block to resist time based abilities), Darkness Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Corruption (Over the years Riku had gained an innate resistance to darkness, his KH3 clothing and Black Coat protects him from the corrupting effects of the darkness of the lanes between and the Realm of Darkness), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Riku is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Comparable to Sora who fought toe to toe with Xemnas, Ansem, Roxas, Marluxia, Maleficent, Sephiroth, and the Lingering Will; Clashed with Lexaeus, the third-strongest member of the Organization next to Xaldin. Fought against Young Xehanort while he was possessed by his older self; meaning that Riku fought one of, if not the most powerful incarnation of Xehanort himself. Aided Sora in the defeat of Xemnas' Twilight form, who united with a Broken Kingdom Hearts; a full power Kingdom Hearts can restore hundreds of destroyed worlds to normal from darkness. Also defeated the Armored Ventus Nightmare Sora protected by a possessed version of [[Ventus]' Keyblade Armor] in Dream Drop Distance, likely meaning he's surpassed Sora as of then) | Possibly Universe level (Should be comparable to Sora, Donald and Goofy) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can hold his own and keep up against Sora, Roxas, and Twilight Xemnas; Faster than Monstro, who outpaced the Highwind in KH1 (The Highwind has shown to be capable of traversing between worlds, which exist in different solar systems, in merely 130 seconds). Was fast enough to react to a surrounding array of laser blasts with no way out but to constantly reflect and block the attacks along with Sora in KH2) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Riku is a powerhouse of the verse and could probably replicate any lifting feat of Sora's) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Traded blows with Twilight Xemnas, Roxas, and Sora) | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Has taken hits from Twilight Xemnas, one of the most powerful beings in the series) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high, fought a nearly endless horde of Nobodies after being injured in his fight with Twilight Xemnas, can plow through all of the enemies in Castle Oblivion without rest. Range: Extended melee range with his Keyblade. Planetary with magic. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: |-|Keyblade= * Keyblade: Through channeling one’s strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning one's Keyblade into a bike or whip. Thus far, Riku has not demonstrated such special abilities, despite achieving Master status as of the events of Dream Drop Distance. His original Keyblade, Soul Eater, reflects his actions from working with Maleficent and her force's of darkness and Ansem and what he had done to countless worlds as a result of being with them. His personal and developed keyblade, Way to the Dawn, reflects his atonement for his past actions and thus provides a balanced boost to physical attacks and magic. |-|Keychains= Found among all Keyblades, Keychains allow the user's Keyblade to change shape and abilities, which vary a lot depending on the user and the Keychain itself. The following are all the formes Riku's Keyblade can take from the respective Keychain: KHI KHII KH3D KHIII |-|Potion= A one-use item that allows to recover health by a decent amount quickly by casting it on himself or an ally. |-|Hi-Potion= A one-use item that allows to recover health by a noticeable amount quickly by casting it on himself or an ally. |-|Mega Potion= A one-use item that allows Riku and allies to recover health by a decent amount quickly by casting it on himself and allies. |-|Ether= A one-use item that allows to recover magic by a noticeable amount quickly by casting it on himself or an ally. |-|Hi-Ether= A one-use item that allows to recover magic back to peak quickly by casting it on himself or an ally. |-|Mega Ether= A one-use item that allows Riku and allies to recover magic back to peak quickly by casting it on himself and allies. |-|Elixir= A one-use item that allows to recover health and magic back to peak quickly by casting it on himself or an ally, also rendering the one casted to with a resistance to multiple status effects for a while. |-|Megalixir= A one-use item that allows Riku and allies to recover health and magic back to peak quickly by casting it on himself and allies, also rendering the ones casted to with a resistance to multiple status effects for a while. *'Optional Equipment:' Gummi Ship Intelligence: Riku is much calmer and cool-headed than his friend Sora and is no less capable in combat. Being the first among the two to be declared a Keyblade Master (albeit while Sora's attempt was sabotaged by Xehanort), Riku is one of the most skilled fighters in the series, being able to fight evenly with Xehanort's Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, as showcased during his fight Young Xehanort, who was implied to have been possessed by his future self. Like Terra before him, Riku's connection with the Darkness allows him to use several attacks associated with it, such as Dark Splicer and Dark Aura. As a result, he's generally even faster and more powerful than Sora in combat but is weaker defensively due to his relative lack of defensive abilities like Reflega. Also, he bears immense guilt over his previous actions in the first and thus seeks to atone for them, a feeling that haunts him to this day and one that his opponents (such as Ansem, Seeker of Darkness) can exploit. Weaknesses: Riku initially lacked defensive abilities like Sora's Aeroga and Reflega spells (though this was overcome when Riku gained some of his defensive spells such as Dark Shield and the more powerful Dark Barrier), his darkness powers are weaker when using the Way to the Dawn keyblade (but it increases his light powers in return, giving him a balance of both powers), Must be hardpressed to do use Limit Break. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flowmotion (フリーフローアクション Furīfurō Akushon, lit. "Freeflow Action"): An ability that appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It allows Sora and Riku to traverse their surrounding environments with great ease when they interact with certain environmental elements. Using Flowmotion, Sora and Riku can jump off of walls, grind rails, leap great heights, and dynamically attack opponents. When Sora and Riku use Flowmotion, they are enveloped in a violet aura, and they are sometimes accompanied by two orbiting lights of the same color, that trail light behind them. |-|Keyblade Techniques= * Dark Aura: Riku charges up the darkness in his heart, and zips around at extreme speeds, impaling his opponent when he collides with them. After colliding with them several times, he finishes by generating a huge pillar of dark energy. * Dark Break: Riku leaps into the air and dive-bombs the enemy multiple times, generating shockwaves of darkness with each impact. * Dark Mode: Riku taps into the darkness in his heart and physically manifests it as a suit that he wears. His strength, speed, magical power, and durability are all exponentially increased in this state, allowing him to strike down the likes of Lexaeus in one hit. * Dark Roll: Riku transforms into a sphere of darkness and moves to another direction at a fast pace before turning back into his human form. Dodging while in this state makes Riku impervious to attacks. * Dark Splicer: Riku stops time around every enemy in his range and rapidly warps around while attacking the opponent. When time begins to flow again, the affected enemies are dealt sequential damage in rapid succession. * Darkstorm: Riku's Limit Break. Riku performs a series of dashes within strands of darkness and attacks enemies that are in his way. Riku's weapon is then transformed into a sword of light to attack enemies with dealing further physical and light magic damage. * Zantetsuken: Riku brings his blade back before unleashing an impossibly fast strike that deals massive damage to all foes in range. Soul_Eater_KH.png|Soul Eater|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Soul_Eater Way_to_the_Dawn_KHII.png|Way to the Dawn|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Way_to_the_Dawn Dark_Aura_KH3D.gif|Dark Aura|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Dark_Aura Dark_Aura_KHII.gif|"Kingdom Hearts II version of Dark Aura" Dark_Break_KHRECOM.gif|Dark Break|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Dark_Break Darkstrom_KHD.gif|Darkstorm|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Darkstorm |-|Magic= * Blizzard: Fires a large chunck of ice that can rip through the target and potentially hit multiple targets. * Cure: Restores some of his health. * Dark Barrier: Riku generates a dark version of the usual Barrier spell to defend against attacks from all directions. * Dark Firaga: Riku shoots an orb of dark fire that splits into multiple separate orbs and homes in on the opponent. * Dark Shield: Riku projects a shield of darkness in front of him to protect himself and others from incoming attacks. * Fire: Launches a ball of fire at a target. * Stop: Riku stops time around all foes in a certain area, allowing him to attack them as he pleases. * Thunder: Riku summons thunder from the air to strike multiple foes. Dark_Barrier_KH3D.gif|Dark Barrier|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Dark_Barrier Dark_Firaga_KHRECOM.gif|Dark Firaga|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Dark_Firaga Dark_Roll_KH3D.gif|Dark Roll|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Dark_Roll Dark_Shield_KHII.gif|Dark Shield|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Dark_Shield Note: Like Sora, Riku doesn't have all of the abilities shown here on his page at one time as he has different abilities throughout the series (again, like Sora). For example, Riku had access to more spells and attacks than compared to his KH1 and 2 incarnations like stop, blizzard, fire, and thunder as well as cure. But in the previous games, he had fewer spells to go by than now (especially in KH2). Once more like Sora, when using Riku in a VS thread, and unless it is a composite of Riku from all of the games, it is important that you note of which Riku you are using in VS threads as it makes a big difference on whoever he is up against. Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Warriors Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Adventurers Category:Antiheroes Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Dream Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Life Manipulation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Causality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users